ib_world_religionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Samskaras
In Hinduism, rituals are known as samskaras and there are 16 ones that are observed throughout the life of a Hindu. Samskaras are important for a Hindu to observe, especially for those of the higher varnas and influences their karma. There are four main samskaras observed by Hindus today. Jatakarma Jatakarma is the birth ceremony in which a baby is welcomed into the world. The Jatakarma is not a single ritual, but a series of rituals that occur shortly after birth and induct a child into Hinduism. *The father places a small amount of ghee and honey on the baby's tongue and whispers the name of God in its ear. *Namakarana - the name giving ceremony takes place on approximately the 11th day of life and the child is dressed in new clothes to celebrate. The family astrologer announces the child's horoscope and the name is traditionally chosen according to the position of the moon in the birth chart. Songs and sometimes a havan accompany this rite as well as a feast. Upanayana Upanayana is an essential ceremony for a boy of the three higher classes and represents a boy's acceptance into his varna. It represents him becoming "twice-born," having been both biologically born and spiritually born. *The boy receives a jenoi, a sacred thread, which is usually worn for the entirety of life. *In the ceremony the boy accepts a guru as his father and the Vedas as his mother. *The boy's head is shaved, he is bathed and he wears new clothes. *There is a havan and the guru will read out the Gayatri mantra and the boy may receive a new spiritual name. *The thread is wrapped around the thump of the right hand. Vivaha Marriage is traditionally the only rite performed for women as well as men in low varnas. A married couple is meant to stay together until the husband takes the path of renunciation. A dowry was traditionally given to the bridegroom by the bride's family, however this has been made illegal as it is a great financial burden on families. The wedding ceremony is lengthy and complex *Groom is welcomed *Flower garlands are exchanged *The daughter is given in to marriage *Sacred fire ceremony *Holding of hands *Circambulation of the sacred fire *Marking the bride's hair-parting with kum-kum *Taking seven steps together *Tying a knot between the garments of the bride and groom *Viewing the Pole Star *Receiving the elders' blessing *Exchanging presents Antyeshti The large majority of Hindus are cremated, with the exception of children and saints. Burning is believed to enable the departed soul to abandon attachment for its previous body and more swifly forward to the next chapter of life. Funeral usually takes place hours after death, if possible. *The body is washed by relatives, dressed in fresh clothes and bedecked with flowers *Drops of Ganges water are placed in the mouth *As the body is carried to cremation grounds mantras and kirtan are chanted *The funeral pyre is lit by the eldest son *At the end a pries or relative recites relevant verses from scriptures *Three days later the ashes are collected by the eldest son and placed in the Ganges, or another sacred river Category:Hinduism Category:Theme 1 Category:Part 2 Category:Rituals